


September 18th - You're The Only Thing I Think About At Night

by noodlestark



Series: The World Moves On, But We're Forever [2]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Part 2, Post Civil War, pre infinity war, pre-IW, romanogersweek, romanogersweek2018, the closest i ever got to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlestark/pseuds/noodlestark
Summary: She can't sleep, and he's the reason. Would he like her better if she was more like /her/?





	September 18th - You're The Only Thing I Think About At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2 for Romanogers Summer Appreciation Week: Longing. Secret glances. Maybe even unrequited love. Love that is so consuming, it keeps you up at night.

**Title:** You're The Only Thing I Think About At Night  
**Synopsis:**  She can't sleep, and he's the reason. Would he like her better if she was more like  _her_?  
**Words:** 1502

Sleep. Why won't it come? She had been tossing and turning for what felt like an eternity. She starred at the ceiling, she stared through the window but nothing seemed to prevent her thoughts from haunting her.

Steve. She'd been thinking about Steve. Was he with Sharon now? She wasn't on the run with them now, but Natasha knew they shared a kiss not so long ago. It was partially her own fault. She pushed him to ask her out back in DC.

She thought about Sharon a lot lately. She was perfect. Perfect for Steve, at least. She was beautiful, smart, she's in the same business, she knows what's she's signing up for. Why can't she be more like Sharon?

An idea crossed her mind. A stupid idea. But hey, it was almost 3am. And well, maybe it wasn't that stupid after all, she could use it. She  _needed_ it, actually. She completely convinced herself into doing this.

The cold night air stung her face as she walked along the street. Natasha gazed up and she wasn't surprised to see no stars. They were staying in a quite big city, what did she even expect to see? Surprisingly, there was quite a lot of people out on the streets, or in their cars, driving who knows where. It was all getting to her; the relatively busy street, people, no stars in the sky. She wished Steve would be here with her.  _But he can't be_ , she reminded herself.

The drugstore was the oppposite of the city outside, but still so unfriendly. The lights were annoyingly white and way too bright for that time of the day. Night. Whatever. At least there was a 24-hour drugstore near the motel they were staying in, or else she'd probably never even consider doing this.

She walked straight to the aisle where the thing she was looking for was. She looked at different boxes, she was one hundred percent sure she was going to take one, but is it going to be the one she thought of back in bed? Is it going to have the wanted effect?  _Just take it, pay and leave,_  she told herself. And she did so. Blonde it is.

When she made it back to the motel, it was almost 3.30am already. She assumed Sam and Steve would both still be asleep, but when she entered their room, the couch Steve was sleeping on just half an hour ago, was empty.

"Hey," she heard a voice coming from the balcony. The door was open and Steve stood outside, leaning on the balcony fence. "Where were you?"

Apparenlty she didn't leave as unnoticed as she planned. "Hey. I just... I couldn't sleep. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep either. I went to see if you were awake and you were gone, it scared the shit out of me. I..." he looked down before he continued, "I thought you left."

She took a few steps closer and leaned on the door frame "Steve, I'd nev-"     

"Yeah, yeah, I'm being stupid, I know. But it still scared me. It still does. The thought of you leaving." He finally looked up to her eyes. Were his baby blues teary? She'd never seen him so vulnerable, sad even.

After a few seconds he broke the eye contact again, looking at the bag she held in her hand. "What's that?"

"I, uh, hair dye. Since were on the run I thought I could change the look a little. You know, like you did," she said, pointing out the beard he hadn't shaved in the past few weeks. She didn't bother to mention she's going to be a bonde in a couple of hours. "Help me?"

She changed herself into an old t shirt and told him to do the same and a few minutes later he showed up back in the bathroom in a white t shirt, that was really,  _really_ tight. Not that she was complaining, but she could literally see every single muscle on his abdomen and it was really hard not to focus on his eyes.

"Just so you know, I have no idea what I'm doing," he warned her but she didn't really seem to care. She knew how to do it by herself just fine, she just wanted to spend time with him. He's the main reason she couldn't fall asleep earlier, so he might as well keep her company.

He was sitting on the floor the entire time she was doing the top of her head and the sides, watching her carefully. When she was almost done, she turned to him, saying "Okay, here's where you jump in. Could you do it in the back. I can't really see what I'm doing."

"Sure," he nodded his head as he stood up.

"Here, put the gloves on."

She stood in front of mirror, her hands holding onto the sink edge as he slowly aplied dye on her hair. He knew how to paint, so holding a brush wasn't that unfamiliar to him. It was actually really nice to watch him do it, she thought.

"What now?" he asked when he finished, dropped the brush into the sink and took off the plastic gloves.

"We leave it on for about forty minutes then we wash it out," she shrugged "Thanks for helping me." She offered him a small smile and he returned it.

After an hour, when she walked out of the bathroom, Steve was waiting for her, sitting on the edge of the couch he slept on, and he was left speechless. He stood up and ran a hair through her now shorter blonde hair.

She understood the question without him actually asking it. "A different color just wasn't different enough," she shrugged.

She looked really pretty. Beautiful. Gorgeous. She wasn't wearing makeup, she was in sweats and an old t shirt, but yet, he thought he'd never seen her more beautiful. There wasn't a word that was good enough to describe how amazing she looked. So he just went for it. He had been waiting to do this since they ran away together. Or maybe since DC. Or maybe since they met on that helicarrier. Probably since then. It wasn't his fault she fell for Bruce back when he just realised how he felt about her. Maybe he thought he's over her, that's why he tried how things would go with Sharon. But that  _definetely_ wasn't it. So, as said, he went for it. He craddled her cheek with one hand and with other he pulled her closer by her waist. He leaned down and kissed her, and she practically sighed into his mouth. He pressed her up against the bathroom door frame and deepened the kiss.

After a few moments she put a hand on his chest and pushed him back gently. She tried to hide her smile by biting her lower lip but failed. He smiled back and wanted to lean in for another kiss but she stopped him again. "Steve," she whispered "Are you sure you're making out with the right blonde?"

He shook his head with a smile "Yes, I'm pretty sure," he grinned and this time he didn't let her stop him as he leaned in. She didn't protest this time either, in fact, she rather pulled his shirt over his head and ran her cold hands over his warm abs, making him inhale sharply.

"You good?" She asked him in a teasing voice.

"You know what, Romanoff..." he shook his head, slid his hands all the way down to her mid-thigh and lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around his hips and her arms around his neck. 

He pressed his lips to hers again and she could feel his growing erection under the material of his sweatpants, that caused her moan into his mouth. She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against his. "Let's go to bed," she whispered, almost completely out of breath.

"Nat, are you sure? Because I've never..." he trailed off.

She smiled to him and ran a hand through his soft hair that was getting longer as well. "Only if you want to."

After a round or two (or five, you know), the sun started to rise outside and they decided they should get some sleep. She had her face burried in his neck and was already drifting off when he softly asked, "Why blonde? Is it because Sharon's blonde?"

She lifted her head up to look at him "No. Yes. I don't know."

"I liked red better."

"Well, me too, but it's done now," she laughed. "Maybe I thought for a second that if I'd be more like her you'd notice me. Or like me more. I don't know."

"Nat, I like you the way you are. I always have."

When they got up for breakfast, Sam was already up, drinking coffee from a big cup.

"You alright?" Natasha asked him as she poured herself a cup.

Sam just gave her the look and then told her, "Just... Next time tell me to invest in some earplugs.  _Please_. Because at some point I really got tired of hearing you agreeing with Steve that much."

***

**a/n**

**hey, so this one is a bit longer and i also think a little better than the 1st one. i hope you like it, leave a comment:)**

**-nina xx**

 


End file.
